Mighty World of Marvel Vol 5 1
| Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed Kree * ** ** ** ** * Locations: * Unnamed planet * * ** ** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * |Solicit = A new volume begins with the launch of Guardians of the Galaxy! Marvel's cosmic movie heroes are here at last! Guest-starring Iron Man! By Brian Michael Bendis and Steve McNiven. A shocking new series begins: Avengers Arena! Teenage superhumans are trapped in a kill-or-be-killed world! By Dennis Hopeless and Kevin Walker. Daredevil is marked for death by a mysterious new assassin: the man called Ikari! By Mark Waid and Chris Samnee. | ReprintOf2 = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 2 | StoryTitle2 = Cosmic Avengers: Part Two | Writer2_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler2_1 = Steve McNiven | Inker2_1 = John Dell | Colourist2_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** Numerous unnamed soldiers Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Soldiers from Spartax Locations: * ** *** **** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 3 | StoryTitle3 = Cosmic Avengers: Part Three | Writer3_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler3_1 = Steve McNiven | Inker3_1 = John Dell | Colourist3_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * Spartoi ship * | ReprintOf4 = Daredevil Vol 3 25 | StoryTitle4 = Ikari | Writer4_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler4_1 = Chris Samnee | Inker4_1 = Chris Samnee | Colourist4_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Letterer4_1 = VC's Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Larry Locations: * ** ** ** ** Items: * * Ikari's Kusurigama Blades Vehicles: * | ReprintOf5 = Avengers Arena Vol 1 1 | StoryTitle5 = Worse Things | Writer5_1 = Dennis Hallum | Penciler5_1 = Kev Walker | Inker5_1 = Kev Walker | Colourist5_1 = Frank Martin | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Bill Rosemann | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * X-Men ** Wolverine (Logan) Events: * Avengers Arena Locations: * ** *** * * Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}